Hello There
by Samayo Kaze
Summary: This is just a place for me to put all my different one shots and short drabbles. There is to be much variety.
1. Smiles on a Street Corner

I don't own any of the Detective Conan characters or references that appear in this story. I do, however own the OC. And apparently airports = inspiration and help fend off writers block. Also, I should really be asleep right now.

People mulled around at the street corner looking lifeless and generally unhappy. I frowned, glancing around at the dreary inhabitants of the street and the little park across the crosswalk. Faintly, I heard the sound of a guitar and went to investigate. Over by the round fountain next to the street was a street musician trying to attract some attention, and no doubt some money as well, from the near by street goers. _Which,_ I noted offhandedly, _was not going well._ The guitarist must have realized the same thing because after a few more minutes he began to pack up his things. He wasn't bad, but I had heard better, which actually gave me an idea. A smile fixed itself unconsciously upon my face as I made my way over to the musician. _"Hey man, do you mind if I borrow that?"_ I asked, gesturing to his guitar.

"Sure bro no problem, you any good?"He asked back as he lifted the guitar back out of its case and handed it over to me.

 _"I like to think I know a little bit."_ I replied as I slung the strap over my head and adjusted the placement of the guitar before heading over to the fountain and settling down onto the concrete lip that surrounded the it. Quickly maneuvering my thigh length, crimson colored hair away from the water's edge, I strummed a few cords to make sure that the guitar was still tuned up before starting into a song that was sure to raise at least a few spirits.

 _Run away with me_

 _Lost souls in revelry_

 _Running wild and running free_

 _Two kids, you and me_

 _And I say Hey, hey hey hey_

 _Livin like we're renegades_

 _Hey hey hey hey_

 _Hey hey hey hey_

 _Livin like we're renegades_

 _We're renegades_

 _Renegades_

I looked up from the guitar to see that while I did not yet have a crowd, I had certainly turned a few heads in my direction. I felt my smile widen as I felt the depressed aura that had been firmly settled over the tiny corner lift a little bit.

 _Long live the pioneers_

 _Rebels and mutineers_

 _Go forth and have no fear_

 _Come close and lend an ear_

 _And I say Hey, hey hey hey_

 _Livin like we're renegades_

 _Hey hey hey hey_

 _Hey hey hey hey_

 _Livin like we're renegades_

 _We're renegades_

 _Renegades_

Another glance up showed that a small crowed had quickly gathered and it appeared to be growing fast. The people seemed brighter too, and some were even starting to smile a little bit, to my great relief.

 **All hail the under dogs**

 **All hail the new kids**

 **All hail the outlaws**

 **Spielbergs and Kubricks**

I look up in shock when a second voice joins in for the third verse of the song. My shock is quickly replaced by joy, however, when a very familiar face separates itself from the crowd to come join me at the fountain's edge. Akai Shuichi, in an act that would have anyone else who knows him calling severely out of character, settles himself on the ledge to my left as I picked the song back up with him.

 _ **It's our time to make a move**_

 _ **It's our time to make amends**_

 _ **It's our time to break the rules**_

 _ **Let's begin**_

 _ **And I say Hey, hey hey hey**_

 _ **Livin like we're renegades**_

 _ **Hey hey hey hey**_

 _ **Hey hey hey hey**_

 _ **Livin like we're renegades**_

 _ **We're renegades**_

 _ **Renegades**_

 _ **Renegades**_

The unhappiness from earlier has completely disappeared as people clapped enthusiastically. I offered them a glowing smile that had been growing on my face the entire song in return, before standing up and giving the street musician his guitar back.

 _" This crowd seems pretty pumped up for an encore, why don't you give them one?"_ I quickly made my way back through the mass of people to where Shuichi was waiting for me before the other musician could say anything. I met up with Shuichi, now sporting a soft smile of his own, behind the crowd as I heard the musician start back into a song he had been playing earlier.

 **" Next time you decided to stop and be all uplifting,"** he began as he gently patted my head, **" Call first."** I offered him a very sheepish grin as we headed off down the now deserted street. We both know that the thought had never even entered my mind and that it wasn't likely to next time either.

" _Sorry aniki."_


	2. Help for the Lost Guide

" **Thoughts"** I don't own the song or Avatar and any of it's characters.

" _Spirits talking"_

 _Singing_

I moved with well practiced motions, silently unlocking the door and exiting the house. If my parents ever found out about this they would kill me, but I needed to get out. It had only been a little over two weeks since I had left, but it felt like it had been years. My heart felt like it was being slowly ripped out the longer I was away. The house felt far to still for me, even with my window open. I needed to get out before I broke and hurt someone. I moved swiftly down the street, shifting from shadow to shadow along the quite street. I was not sure where exactly I was headed, but I trusted my heart to guide me. I ended up at the small park a few blocks from my house. **"It's been renovated since the last time I have been here,"** I thought as I scaled the outside of the equipment and hauled myself over the railing onto an overhead bridge connecting two sections od equipment. The wind blew softly, ruffling my long red hair as I leaned against the top railing. I breathed deeply, drawing in the cool night air as I raised my stormy blue-green eyes to the brilliant glow of the full moon. I squeezed my eyes shut as memories bubbled up, some painful and some heartbreakingly happy. I sniffed pathetically as I shook my head to displace both my thoughts and part of my hair that had been blown into my face by the wind. _"Do not worry so much, sister. Trust that what you are doing is right, and trust that I will never lead you astray. You will see them again; I can promise you that much at least. For all that you have done for us spirits, we shall repay you for your kindness and sacrifice. Have faith in your decisions and hold on to your belief and I promise you that we will always watch over and protect you as you have done for us. We will always hear you, and we will always be willing to listen. We will guard your heart, sister, if you only allow us to."_ The wind around me picked up sharply, swirling around me as I felt a tendril of warmth brush caringly across my cheek. My tears lifted themselves off my face before dropping down to heal my foot where I had stepped on a stick earlier. A pebble bounced gently off my shoulder to bring my attention back to the voice of my dear friend, _"We are forever with the Avatar, and now we will forever be with you as well. Be strong, my friend."_ The voice fades out as the wind calmed back into what it had been before. I opened my watery eyes and smiled gratefully at the full moon. **"Yue. . . thank you my friend."** I took a calming breath and released it slowly, watching as my breath fogged in the cold night air. A soft smile lifted the corner of my lips as I breathed deeply and lifted my head up to face the moon again,

 _I saw the light_

 _Fade from the sky_

 _On the wind_

 _I held a sigh_

 _As the snowflakes cover_

 _My fallen brothers_

 _I will say this last goodbye_

 _Night is now falling_

 _So ends this day_

 _The road is calling_

 _And I marched away_

 _Over hill_

 _And under tree_

 _Through lands where never light has shined_

 _By silver streams_

 _That run down_

 _To the sea_

 _Under cloud_

 _Beneath the stars_

 _Over snow and Winters warm_

 _I turn at last_

 _To paths_

 _That lead home_

 _And oh where the road then takes me_

 _I cannot tell_

 _We came all this way_

 _But now comes the day_

 _To bid you farewell_

 _Many places I have been_

 _Many sorrows I have seen_

 _But I don't regret_

 _Nor will I forget_

 _All who took that road with me_

 _Night is now falling_

 _So end this day_

 _The road is now calling_

 _And I marched away_

 _Over hill_

 _And under tree_

 _Through lands where never light has shined_

 _By silver streams_

 _That run down_

 _To the sea_

 _Through these memories I will hold_

 _With your blessing I will go_

 _To turn at last_

 _To paths_

 _That lead home_

 _And oh where the road then takes me_

 _I cannot tell_

 _We came all this way_

 _But now comes the day_

 _To bid you farewell_

 _I bid you all, a very fond farewell._

Tears threatened to fall as I thought about everyone I had lost. I had thought that I was going home, but after returning I was so unsure once I finally got back. I no longer knew how to fit in here. I had fought in so many wars I had lost count, but this one had been so personal. I had just saved the world with a group of seven people. Seven. It had quite literally been us against the world, and that kind of bond is a double edged sword. I see everyone all smiles and laughter at school and it hurts so much. I miss them all, but there was nothing that could be done about it. I had left, and I could not get back on my own. It was hard, having to leave knowing I would never see them again but it was nothing compared to what I had been feeling after getting here. I had been unable to bend ever since I returned to this world. It had made me no less dangerous to those around me, but at least I was not accidentally setting anyone on fire again. Sokka never had let me live that one down. I was so lucky that the spirits were willing to help me. If I had to continue trying to handle everything by myself, something is going to go spectacularly wrong. I felt a huge chunk of stress and hurt lift off me when Yue had told me everything was going to be alright. Sometimes, that is all that is needed. I shook my head to empty it of my thoughts and scrubbed the drying tears off my cheeks before smiling and bowing to the moon in a silent thank you. I jumped over the railing and fell several feet to the ground, landing easily, before heading back home in the same silent and stealthy manner that had gotten me out in the first place. I ever so quietly closed the front door and bolted the dead bolt before heading down the hallway to my room. I crept carefully into my room before crawling into bed, glancing one last time at the moon outside if my window. **"Thank you for looking after me, and watching over my soul brothers and heart sisters, Yue."**


	3. How the Dragon Cries

So this is a story that I've come up with, and I think that it is going to be a good one. But I am not really sure about how it is going to flow through the original timeline. These are little snapshots from through out the story about different character's opinions on the main character. She does not really have a name yet, I have a few favorites but nothing definite yet which is why her name is not said during all of this.

Zuko

When asked for years after the war ended and everything had settled down about what my first impression about her had been, my answer had been short: terrified. People always laughed, thinking that I meant she had been scared of me- which I later learned she had been- but what I really meant was that, in those first seconds I knew her, she had me absolutely terrified. For those few seconds, I know that she held sole control over my whole existence.

Katara

It was terrible, the first time I saw it happen. The sky darkened into a storm impossibly fast, the air whipped around us at dangerously as the earth shook. A massive cone of water rose up over the edge of the cliff, swirling open to reveal one of the most bone chilling things I ever saw: she was being supported by the water, her eyes a glowing blue so different from their regular crystal, and I knew then what it had felt like for those fire nation soldiers at the north pole when the moon spirit had attacked. I had the horrifying feeling that the same fate was about to befall all of us.

Iroh

Even when disabled by her own weaknesses, she still seemed to emit a strength and power so absolute that, for just a moment, I thought I was looking at a spirit so powerful and so pure that it had to be Rava herself. It did not matter then that this was the appearance of a girl, or even that the spirits were unable to cross into our world. All that I knew was that she was dangerous and if we were not incredibly careful she would destroy us all. Regardless of all else, I know her arrival at the same time that the avatar reappeared was no coincident.

Azula

Power. That was the first thing I ever noticed about her. Not that she traveled with my traitorous brother and uncle, nor that she consorted and assisted the avatar and his pesky group. No, it was the waves of pure power and the rod of steel that she kept carefully hidden behind that meek facade of hers. The first time I met her is also the first time I have ever felt true fear, held the knowledge that if she decided to kill me she would and nothing I could throw at her would even slow her down, and it was the first time I ever found a weakness that I would never exploit. There is nothing that would ever make it worth it to trigger that power. My mother often thought of me as a monster, but that girl deserves the title far more than I do.

Sokka

I never trusted that one, not once. We first met when her jerk brother attacked us to try and capture Aang. She never did anything herself, at least not a first, but I knew she was just as evil as he was. It was only latter that I found out I was wrong. She was so much worse than Zuko could ever be. He was just as scared of her as the rest of us. Oh, she tried to hid it with shy smiles and a quite attitude but she was revealed soon enough. She caused this war, I know it. All this death and destruction is her fault, and she does not even care about the millions of lives that have been lost because of her actions. But this is the end, we are ready for her this time and we will stop her. The comet will leave her defenseless, and then we will attack. We will kill her and end all the trouble she has caused.

Aang

The first time I met her, everything changed. It was like something inside of me had been broken, like glass shattered beyond anything I could ever fix, and the moment I met her eyes the broken pieces inside of me immediately melted and joined back together. I felt more whole and at peace then I ever had before and I could tell that she felt the same way as she stared back at me a heartbreakingly hopeful look in her beautiful eyes. The first time I saw her power trigger, I was blown away by how similar it was to the Avatar state. At the same time, I was a bit jealous about how much control she had over it, but I know that it costs her a great deal to have that control. I was horrified to learn that the others were either terrified of her or in Sokka's case actually trying to hurt her. Words could never tell just how glad I was when she told me Zuko had let go of his lingering fear from their first meeting. I have never been happier than I was when my partner managed to look me in the eye and introduce Zuko as her brother.

What do you think? Good idea, bad idea. Suggestions to make it better? Names, powers, akward love situations? I need some thoughts guys.


	4. Hidden Dragons

"Speaking"

" _Thoughts or Aura speech"_

 _Singing_

The night was calm, a gentle breeze blowing through the trees and sliding across the rooftops. The full moon that hung in the sky offered a steady fast light even in the midst of the cool night. A figure perched silently on the end of a roof, secluded from sight from below by a low tree that offered a hint as to how the figure had gotten onto the roof. A cloud cleared the moon and the figure's face was illuminated as the young woman turned her face to the heavens. With long, fluffy, hair that shone whiter than the snow that sometimes fell in the northern regions and skin as pale as the moonlight, she almost looked like a ghost or a statue that taken up residence of her perch long ago. Then her deep, passionate, eyes slid open—revealing their color of freshly spilt blood to the moon that reminder her so much of her currently missing love. She sighed, placing her hands on the roof behind her, and leaned back as she soaked in the moon and starlight. She breathed in deeply, then began to sing softly into the wind:

 _I'm in love with an angel_

 _Heaven forbid_

 _Made me a believer_

 _With the touch of his skin_

 _I'd go to hell and back with you_

 _Still lost in what we've found_

 _Worlds apart, we were the same_

 _Until we hit the ground_

 _Maybe I'm crazy_

 _Maybe I'm weak_

 _Maybe I'm blinded by what I see_

 _You wanted a soldier,_

 _But it wasn't me_

 _Cause I can never set you free_

 _So fly, on your own_

 _It's time, I- let you go_

 _Go_

Tears ran down her face as she sang, her breathing beginning to hitch as she struggled to push through her emotions in order to finish the song. He meant everything to her, and she would do anything for him even if in doing so she had to let him go. She respected his wishes. He wanted to to leave, so she let him. Even if it was the hardest thing she had ever had to do.

 _I'm in love with an angel_

 _Who's afraid of the light_

 _His halo is broken,_

 _But there's fight in his eyes_

 _Walls are built to keep us save_

 _Until they're crashing down_

 _Worlds apart we were the same_

 _Until you hit the ground_

 _Maybe I'm crazy_

 _Maybe I'm weak_

 _Maybe I'm blinded by what I see_

 _You wanted a soldier,_

 _But it wasn't me_

 _Cause I can never set you free_

 _So fly, on your own_

 _It's time, I- let you go_

 _So fly, on your own._

 _It's time, I let you go_

 _Go_

Tugging her sleeve over her hand, she wiped the tears off her face with shuddering breaths. It had been almost an entire year since he had set out and it was killing her. She had never been so isolated from the other clans for so long, even when her boys were not around others of the blood were to help soothe the ache she felt deep within her soul, and the way it was affecting her was beginning to show. Yesterday one of the servants had caught her almost drop a cup because of how badly she was shaking. Even worse was that there was nothing she could do about it. There was no way to get to the dragons from here and she still could not find an acceptable reason to leave. She ran her fingers gently through her hair, careful not to catch them on the braids she stubbornly still wore. She might have had to stop wearing her love's markings, but nothing on this earth or in the heavens above could make her get rid of her braids unless her love came back and told her face to face that she had to. Which was never going to happen, because just as she respected his choices he respected hers and he knew just how important her braids are to her. Her inner conflicts were interrupted as a shadow moved to her left. She shifted slightly as a second figure joined her, snuggling firmly into her side and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You've been up here a long time, the others are beginning to fret," he murmured softly into her collar bone as he rested his head on her shoulder. She smiled gently down at her savior and close friend, ruffling his blond hair soothingly.

"The others will be fine. We can stay out here a little longer," she remarked back to the boy, without whom there was no way she could have lasted this long here. Zeno may look like a boy on the outside, but he was very much a man once you got past the deceiving exterior. He was a Warrior, one of the original Warriors, and it took a great deal of stress off both of them to no longer be alone. They had been alone for so long. Still, it was hard to go from being surrounded by all the different remaining Clans to only having one other Dragon. It probably would have been easier, but the two of them also had to hide their Dragon Auras. They were managing, but it was incredibly stressful not to mention harmful. Without a way to release the excess energy, she was starting to break down. Zeno was fair better, his connection to the dragons allows him to use any damage caused as an outlet for his energy. She wished her love was here. If he was, she could draw on his abilities to release some of the energy that was tearing her apart without having to worry about being discovered. As it was, she had taken up a little garden out in a secluded corner to feed her power through the earth and grow flowers, herbs, bushes, and even a few trees. She made sure to keep everything healthy and growing at a normal rate. It helped, but only so much. Noises from below drew her attention, and she sighed as she rested her head on Zeno's. "We should be going back." Neither of them moved for a long few seconds before Zeno slowly sat up and the two of them looked each other in the eye, searching for the reassurances they needed to go down and deal with the people waiting for then. _"Don't worry, I'm here, It's okay, not leaving, You're not alone."_ She stood and stretched before offering Zeno a hand and pulling him to his feet as well. The two silently made their way off the roof and down the tree. Once on ground level, they slipped from building to building until they arrived at a large and obviously occupied one. Giving each other a side ways look, she bumped Zeno's shoulder reassuringly as the two quietly reentered the building both had separately fled earlier in the night. The celebration was still in full swing, though what it was for neither of them could remember, and the two unobtrusively mixed with the crowd. A group of older boys called out to Zeno who hesitated, looking from them to the woman at his side. She smiled at him and pushed him forward towards the kids. He frowned, obviously worried, but nodded and left to join the boys that had called out to him. Zeno turned back once he got there to seek out his secret heart sister, who had met up with a group of generals that she watched train in the mornings. They were the closest things she had to friends here. His brow furrowed as the generals opened their conversation to include her, _"Be careful, Yuki,"_ he projected faintly through his Aura. She caught his eye, and half smiled at him as she nodded.

" _I will."_


	5. Moonlit Bonding

"Speaking"

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Memory Speech/thoughts"**_

 **Memory**

Shin ah never meant to stick so close to Zeno, it just seemed to happened. It was not really a conscious decision on his part to constantly almost hover around the smaller dragon. It was just that Zeno reminded him so much of her that it was literally painful at times and he had to escape for a little while to get himself back together. He was lucky no one had followed him yet. So, no, he never means to end up so close to Zeno, but there were times when he thought that the other dragons did. He did not mind most of the time, but occasionally he wished that they were more willing to let him handle his own problems.

He returned from finding firewood to see that dinner was ready, and the others of the Happy Hungry Bunch were gathered around the fire—leaving the only gap right next to Zeno. He settled into what had become his usual place at the fire without complaint—unconsciously leaning in just slightly towards the blonde—and nodded in thanks when Yun handed him a bowl of food.

"You took a long time getting that firewood, Shin ah," Jae ha commented slyly as he paused eating to watch Shin ah settle down to eat, and noticing him lean subtly against the newest addition to their crazy group. A familiar smirk popped up on his face, one that caused Shin ah to shift nervously in place.

"He's right, you were gone for quite a while, is everything ok," Kija—having also seen Jae ha's smirk—cut in quickly. His voice held a worried tone that the green dragon's voice had not. Shin ah blinked, _"Had he really been gone for so long,"_ and nodded to try and dispel Kija's worry. When the white dragon failed to look reassured, Shin ah decided this was one of those times when words were necessary,

". . .Is fine, . . . just thinking." His words drew the attention of Yona and Yun, Hak having been silently following the conversation and Zeno still enamored with his food, who shared a curious look before Yona took the initiative and asked what they were all probably wondering,

"Thinking about what, Shin ah," she asked with a tilt of her head. He just shrugged, not willing to risk talking about what had been bothering him, and hovered a little closer to Zeno as he purposely shoved the thoughts that Yona's question had brought up away. He was not going to break down here in front of the others. His actions brought an awkward silence as the other five members of the group stared at him, Zeno finally looking up from his food under the weight of the others' stares. Zeno followed their gazes to Shin ah, who was still hovering unusually close and was also incredibly tense as he—visibly from Zeno's perspective—fought to control the almost desperate urgings of his instincts to bolt. With a frown, Zeno placed his hand gently on Shin ah's arm to reassure him and ask a silent question at the same time. Shin ah felt himself begin to tremble slightly under the strain of the comforting, sunny, aura Zeno was projecting. He saw a realization in the other's eyes and received a barely perceptible nod before he was gone and was desperately running and running, ignoring the calls to come back. Shin ah had no way to know how far he had run before he regained control of his instincts, but he knew it was far enough that he could no longer see the camp. He was in a small clearing, close to a small water source he could only just hear over the gentle breeze. He took shallow, ragged, breaths as he pulled his mask and fur off—pilling them on the ground. Shin ah leaned heavily against the trunk of a tree as he turned his face to the moon, still shaking. Tears slipped down his face silently as he was overwhelmed by different memories of her.

 **Two small children sitting quietly underneath a tree, each working hard on a top held in their hands.**

 **Him on his back, looking up at her, she straddling him—a devious smirk on her face that was offset by the loving look in her eyes.**

 **The ground exploding around them from shallowly buried charges of gunpowder, both with a sword in their hand, and she caught his eyes with her own and he found a silent promise there, "We'll be fine."**

 **Waking up to the sounds of her thrashing in her sleep before she awakes, gasping desperately for air and look franticly for him before embracing him like he's the only thing holding her on Earth.**

 **The two of them laying on their backs in a grassy field, watching the stars and the moon in silence, their fingers interlocked.**

 **The smile covering her face as she told him all about the Dragon clans before the war, arms waving about as she talked.**

 **Her face grim and eyes hard as she stared down at the assassin that at attempted to kill him, the man's sword still buried hilt deep in her chest.**

 **Her sad smile as he came across her for the first time again, a smaller blonde held protectively in her arms as she finally explained the depths of her own curse to him.**

" _ **Each Dragon only has two Warriors at any time, but Ouryuu has only ever had two."**_

It is Zeno appearing in the clearing to return Shin ah from his darkening memories. He had slid down the tree trunk and was sitting on the ground. The smaller man seems worried, cautious (and Shin ah has to force away the hurt of any of his friends being afraid of him) and undeniably surprised when he finds Shin ah without his mask on. Shin ah does not care; he is too exhausted to care. He knew his eyes could never hurt another Warrior, especially not one of Ouryuu's. He meets Zeno's eyes without flinching, though Zeno did from whatever he found in them. Shin ah returned his gaze to the stars, hesitated reaching out with his aura—searching for some form of comfort. Zeno starts again—Shin ah forces himself not to look—and suddenly he has a lap-full of the small blonde who murmured comforting words in a language Shin ah knew but at the same time didn't and he was hugging the smaller dragon and silently crying into almost familiar silken hair. Neither knew how long they stayed that way before Zeno moved to sit beside Shin ah, the two still leaning comfortably against each other. Finally, Zeno asks the question he had been wondering since he had met Shin ah,

"Who?"

Shin ah looked at him, his beautiful golden eyes like liquid gold in the moonlight. She sighed, a sad half-smile on his face now as Shin ah tried to find the words to describe her. There was so much he could say, so much he wanted to say, but he knew that would have to wait until later. After a few minutes of searching, Zeno waiting patiently at his side, Shin ah spoke what could have been the truest sentence he could ever say regarding her,

". . . She is the most extraordinary being a soul could ever hope to meet." Zeno cocked an eyebrow at his sentence,

"That's pretty high praise." Shin ah smiled down at him,

"Oh, she is definitely worth it." The two settled down beneath the tree, and Shin ah began to tell the far older dragon about the woman who had made it her mission to save the damaged dragon blood scattered across the country. He talked the night away, the most he had ever talked in this life, and Zeno stayed quiet as he absorbed this new information like a sponge. The animals rose with the sun, and Zeno stiffly got to his feet before offering a hand to Shin ah. He took it, the older man easily pulling him up despite the size difference, and the two headed back to camp with Zeno in the lead and Shin ah picking his fur and mask up off the ground as they left. As the two pulled closer to the camp, an angry and worried Ao raced up to them and quickly scaled Shin ah to rub against his cheek. He reached up a hand to soothe his small friend as the three of them reached camp, where the rest of the Happy Hungry Bunch were milling about worriedly. Hak, somewhat unsurprisingly, noticed them first and soon all five of camp inhabitants surrounded them, obviously concerned. Shin ah felt very overwhelmed and between Zeno and Yun the two managed to brow beat everyone into as close to order as this bunch could get. All of the morning excitement dealt with, the group is settled down for breakfast by a huffy Yun and this time no body comments on how close together Shin ah and Zeno sit, nor how Shin ah's hand is still shaking just a tiny bit until Zeno's presence raises just a fraction and the shaking stops. So no one says anything, even though everyone notices.

Shin ah never meant to gravitate towards Zeno, but as he looked down from the stars and to the small Warrior on his left who was listening intently to the same stories he had once listened to in a similar manner, all alone in a nearly empty cave system, he found that he didn't mind. He may not have planned on receiving the older man's companionship, but now that he had it he would make sure that the other knew that he no longer had to be alone. Neither of them did, and that, that was a great thing.


	6. In the Hall of Fire a Mountain Burns

_Singing_

It was unusually quite in the Hall of Fire, only Lindir was bothering to strum a soft and haunting tune that matched the solemn atmosphere that only rarely reached that haven that is Imladris. Elrohir frowned subtly at the heaviness in the air and fidgeted in his seat. The silence in the normally boisterous hall was making him rethink the plan for the night. Scanning the room, the young lordling uncertainly caught the eye of one of his father's closest friends and the golden haired warrior offered back a slight nod and a well-hidden smirk before slipping away unnoticed. Elrohir shifted in his seat, flinching slightly as the pale hand on his shoulder drew him back from his downward spiraling thoughts. Elladan quickly withdrew his hand at his twin's flinch and Elrohir turned to offer his brother and best friend a weak smile to try and dispel the concern he saw in Elladan's eyes, all the while swearing internally to never make a bet with Glorfindel ever again. As if brought forth by his thoughts, Elrohir saw the reborn blonde menace slip back into the Hall along with his oddly shaped instrument. Drawing a shuttering breath, he raked a hand through his hair before tugging on the ends nervously. He flicked his eyes around the room quickly as Lindir's tune began to come to an end. Seeing his partner in this insanity was ready and waiting, Elrohir took several deep fortifying breaths before closing his eyes and bracing himself as the last note faded from Lindir's harp.

 _Oh misty eye of the mountain below_

 _Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_

 _And should the sky be filled with_

 _Fire and smoke_

 _Keep watching over Eru's sons_

Elrohir kept his eyes closed, resolutely ignoring the ringing silence as Glorfindel began to play the soft but steadfast tune that belonged with his song.

 _If this is to end in fire_

 _Then we shall all burn together_

 _Watch the flames climb high_

 _Into the night_

 _Calling out, Father oh_

 _Stand by and we will_

 _Watch the flames burn Auburn on_

 _The mountain side_

 _High_

 _And if we should die tonight_

 _Then we shall all die together_

 _Raise a glass of wine_

 _For the last time_

 _Calling out, Father oh_

 _Prepare as we will_

 _Watch the flames burn Auburn on_

 _The mountain side_

 _Desolation comes upon the sky_

 _Now I see fire_

 _Inside the mountain_

 _I see fire_

 _Burning the trees_

 _And I see fire_

 _Hollowing souls_

 _I see fire_

 _Blood in the breeze_

 _And I hope that you'll remember me_

Elrohir relaxed slightly as Glorfindel began to sing as well, his lighter voice creating a comforting harmony with Elrohir's own deeper tone, though he still did not open his eyes. Unexpectedly, the sounds of a harp joined in carefully with the song as the next verse approached.

 _Oh should my people fall then_

 _Surely I will do the same_

 _Confined in mountain holes we_

 _Go to close to the flame_

 _Calling out, Father oh_

 _Hold fast and we will_

 _Watch the flames burn Auburn on_

 _The mountain side_

 _Desolation comes upon the sky_

 _Now I see fire_

 _Inside the mountain_

 _I see fire_

 _Burning the trees_

 _I see fire_

 _Hollowing souls_

 _I see fire_

 _Blood in the breeze_

 _And I hope that you'll remember me_

 _And if the night is burning_

 _I will cover my eyes_

 _For if the dark returns_

 _Then by brothers will die_

 _And as the sky is falling down it_

 _Crashed into this lonely town and_

 _With that shadow upon the ground_

 _I hear my people screaming out_

 _And I see fire_

Elrohir nearly stutters as a powerful third voice joins in, his eyes flying open to see Haldir of Lothlorien of all elves standing between Elrohir and Glofindel and the door.

 _Inside the mountains_

 _I see fire_

 _Burning the trees_

 _I see fire_

 _Hollowing souls_

 _I see fire_

 _Blood in the Breeze_

 _I see fire_

 _Oh you know I watched a city burning out_

 _I see fire_

 _Feel the heat upon my skin_

 _I see fire_

 _Fire_

 _And I see fire burn Auburn on_

 _The mountain side_

There was a stillness in the air as his voice faded out after the last word. Elrohir felt his face heat up under the heavy stares of the other Elves in the hall, specifically those of his father and twin. Pushing through the uncomfortably staring, Elrohir turned his attention to Haldir—who was still standing with his eyes closed, " Where did you learn that song," he asked confused. Haldir snorted, opening his eyes to reveal that they were full of amusement,

"You did not honestly think that he came up with it all on his own, did you," the older elf asked. Elrohir flushed again before shaking his head,

"No," he admitted, "But I definitely did not expect you to have written it." Glorfindel joined in then, standing up and carefully placing his instrument on his seat before gliding over and laying an arm over his fellow blonde's shoulders.

"Come on now Elrohir give an elf some credit," Glofindel tutted teasingly, "Haldir is great at coming up with new songs, writing them down on the other hand, well . . ." he trailed off purposely. Haldir rolled his eyes and shoved the other off of him,

"Yes well, apparently I have no need to seeing as you seem to have written them down for me." Elladan was the first elf to cut into the banter from the three singers,

"Elrohir, I didn't know that you sang," he accused with a slight pout. Elrohir winced and shot Glorfindel a dark look before answer his pouting twin,

"I don't usually but I lost a bet with Glorfindel so. . ." he trailed off as his ada stood and walked over from where he had been sitting. Elrond's face gave away none of his thoughts as he looked down on his son, who wilted under the look, before sighing softly,

"You should sing more often, you have a beautiful voice ion nin," he said finally, laying a hand on his son's shoulder, "But perhaps you and your cohorts could pick a happier song next time?" Elrohir smiled weakly back up at Elrond before speaking again,

"It's all Glorfindel's fault." The lord of Imlardris chuckled softly before ruffling his son's hair like he had not since the he was just an elfling,

"It always is ion nin, it always is."


End file.
